A point of sale device, as used in this application is a device for performing, recording, or otherwise facilitating transactions associated with the on-site sale or transfer of goods or services. The current invention relates particularly, although not exclusively, to a point of sale device adapted for use onboard transportation means, for example aircraft, ships, trains, ferries, buses, etc.
Many transportation providers seek to offer their passengers a higher class of service by providing desired services en route. These services can include currency exchange services and the sale of liquor, food, and destination-related items (e.g., maps, event tickets). In addition, most international flights and ship passages now offer sales of duty-free items (e.g., liquor, perfume, watches) to passengers inflight or en route.
Conventionally, the services just described are performed manually by the attendants or crew of the vehicle. For example, money for liquor sales or duty-free sales may be collected by an airline flight attendant who makes change from money in a small pouch or even from a pocket in the clothing. Credit card transactions may require a customer to relinquish the card to an attendant who takes the card to another part of the vehicle for processing. These manual transactions are time-consuming, error prone, and often times do not provide a desirable professional image for the service provider. In addition, duty-free sales are governed by Customs' rules and regulations which make it essential to maintain proper inventory and sales records of duty-free items.
Many attempts have been made to provide a point of sale device to facilitate the service transactions associated with onboard sales. A point of sale device for use on transportation means must, however, be adapted to address certain circumstances characteristic to the onboard environment. These circumstances include the relative immobility of the passengers (i.e., potential customers), limited space for movement and storage, and the prevalence of multi-currency transactions, especially during international travel.
To a great extent on aircraft, and to a somewhat lesser extent on other forms of transportation, the passengers are largely confined to their assigned seats or areas. Therefore, it is advantageous for the point of sale device to be portable so that it can be transported through the vehicle cabin by an attendant rather than requiring the passengers to travel to a certain part of the vehicle in order to use the device. In addition, since electrical power may not be conveniently available at every point in the onboard environment, it is desirable that the point of sale device include a self-contained power supply. A need therefore exists for a point of sale device which can be easily moved through a vehicle cabin and which has a self-contained power supply.
The crowded conditions typically encountered in the onboard environment raise security issues in connection with the use of a point of sale device. For example, if the point of sale device stores currency or other valuable objects, it is an unfortunate fact that some passengers may take the opportunity to pilfer the point of sale device when the attendant is not looking, for example while engaged in another transaction or other cabin duties. The security of currency or other valuables is also of concern if the point of sale device is unattended or in storage on the vehicle, such as during the takeoff and landing of a commercial aircraft. A need therefore exists, for a point of sale device which can securely store currency and other valuable objects so as to permit ready access by authorized persons while, at the same time, discouraging any pilferage or theft of the contents by unauthorized persons.
On all forms of transportation, and especially on international transportation, passengers are increasingly likely to request multi-currency transactions. For example, a customer may wish to purchase a product or service which is denominated in one currency by paying with one or more different currencies. In other cases, passengers may wish to exchange their existing currency for a different currency such as the currency of their destination. In both cases, completing the transaction will require the ability to quickly determine the appropriate exchange rate between the currencies involved, calculate the amounts of each currency which are involved, securely store the currencies received from the customer, and efficiently dispense the currencies which have been purchased (if a currency exchange transaction) or the change due (if a sales transaction). Further, it is becoming increasingly common for customers to conduct portions of the transaction using a credit card or smart card, for example, purchasing duty-free items or currency exchange using a credit card or smart card. In such cases, it is necessary to collect and process credit card or smart card information and to record the transaction such that appropriate billing can be arranged. A need therefore exists, for a point of sale device which can perform currency exchange calculations, securely store currencies received from customers, and efficiently dispense currencies of other countries or denominations to the customers. A need also exists for a point of sale device which can process and record credit card and smart card transactions.
When transactions relate to the sale of duty-free goods on board an aircraft or ship, Customs' regulations typically require full and detailed records to be maintained regarding the stock of goods held on the vehicle, the extent of sales made during a flight, and any additions to stock made during stopovers. This accounting of duty-free items can be further complicated by the vehicle calling at several airports or ports of call during a trip, or experiencing changes in the crew responsible for duty-free sales between Customs' reports. Crew members responsible for duty-free sales must often spend significant time in preparing Customs' reports detailing the changes to inventory in the duty-free goods and reconciling any discrepancies which appear in the records. A need therefore exists, for a point of sale device which can maintain an inventory of the duty-free goods on board a vehicle, adjust the inventory to reflect duty-free sales transactions which have occurred, and to prepare on demand a Customs' report providing the required Customs' information in the formats required by a specific country.
Since customers may change their mind during a transaction, after a transaction, or even after subsequent transactions have been performed, it is also advantageous for a point of sale device to have the capacity of nullifying or reversing a previous transaction. This can involve facilitating a variety of actions, for example, receiving back a previously dispensed currency, refunding a previously received currency, reversing a credit card or smart card transaction, and adjusting the appropriate inventories, databases, Customs' records and the like to reflect the updated circumstances. A need therefore exists, for a point of sale device which can facilitate the reversal of any previous transaction, including the return of previously dispensed currencies to secure storage.
Numerous prior art devices have attempted to provide a point of sale device adapted for onboard use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,670,768 discloses a vehicle mounted cash dispensing machine suitable for use on transportation facilities. International Publication No. WO 95/23390 discloses a system for performing and recording transactions in connection with vending of articles onboard transportation means. International Publication No. WO 95/03595 discloses a hand-held point of sale system for controlling, selling and replenishing of duty-free items onboard commercial aircraft. International Publication No. WO 90/01199 discloses a transaction recording apparatus for use in duty-free sales and other transactions on an aircraft. U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2,205,428 discloses a stock and cash control system particularly suitable for in flight sales to air passengers.
Each of the above-referenced prior art documents discloses a device or system relating to point of sale transactions aboard transportation means. None, however, effectively addresses all of the problems present in the onboard environment. For example, while some of these devices can assist in the management of information relating to duty-free sales, they have no provision for the secure storage of receivables or currency. Other devices include provisions for currency storage, but have no provisions for duty-free sales management. And few, if any, of the disclosed devices can facilitate the reversal of a previous transaction including the return of dispensed currency to secure storage.